


The Gay Agenda™️

by opiates



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, M/M, Texting, chat fic, lapslock, rated teen and up because there are some Bad Words being used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiates/pseuds/opiates
Summary: jisus: me two hours ago: this is the longest straight spell i’ve been in a whilejisus: me now: THIS GUY CAN FUCKING KICK MEbinsual: HAHHAHAHbinsual: ur straight spells never LAST!!!!jisus: wow, i really like guys, huh.jisus: go figurejisus: .





	1. he can like, Get It

**[3racha]**  
1:09 am 

**jisus:** [link]

 

**jisus:** not to be gay but like, the second dance group? the guy at the back on the right? with like the beanie? can like, get it

 

**jisus:** kick me

 

**binsual:** shit bro i fell in lov with this dude from a dance class i took like a month ago

 

**binsual:** wanted to die because he was… a foreigner…

 

**binsual:** i spoke to him and he said he was only gonna be around for another week or so

 

**jisus:** shit he really can like, GET IT

 

**jisus:** im rewatching the video

 

**jisus:** fUFUCK

 

**jisus:** dslfhdlsfhdlks my condolences about the cute foreigner my bro

 

**jisus:** me two hours ago: this is the longest straight spell i’ve been in a while

 

**jisus:** me now: THIS GUY CAN FUCKING KICK ME

 

**binsual:** HAHHAHAH

 

**binsual:** ur straight spells never LAST!!!!

 

**jisus:** wow, i really like guys, huh.

 

**jisus:** go figure

 

**jisus:** .

 

**b.chan:** i too, like guys.

 

**b.chan:** sorry!! will read all the messages later!! will reply soon xoxo brb

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[3racha]**  
2:24 am

**b.chan:** hEY IM BACKKK

 

**b.chan:** sorry was working on new stuff

 

**b.chan:** lmao i realised my brb was like, more than an hour ago…

 

**b.chan:** ya’ll better be sleeping

 

**jisus:** good morning

 

**jisus:** tbh i was on my way to sleeping but i saw your “ya’ll better be sleeping”

 

**binsual:** hiiiee

 

**jisus:** LMAO

 

**jisus:** THE WHOLE GANGS HERE

 

**binsual:** i m listening to our old stuff

 

**binsual:** feeling like i needa shoot something

 

**jisus:** rn im listening to the sound of my fan

 

**jisus:** thinking about how i have to wake up early tmr

 

**binsual:** wtf jisung what time do u have to wake up you do realise its fricking 2am right?

 

**binsual:** pls go sleeP

 

**jisus:** HAHA

 

**jisus:** 8am

 

**jisus:** ok goob night

 

**jisus:** luv u gays

 

**binsual:** swid dreams bro

 

**binsual:** also hyung pls get some rest soon!!!

 

**binsual:** a tired man cannot make music

 

 

**[3racha]**  
2:40 am 

**b.chan:** >:( jisung

 

**b.chan:** ok changbinnie im heading to bed already

 

**b.chan:** GOODNIGHT AMIGOES!

 

**jisus:** surprise bitch

 

**jisus:** im back

 

**binsual:** turn the FUCK around !

 

**jisus:** im going to your house to HUNT U DOWN

 

**jisus:** for spelling amigos

 

**jisus:** like tomatoes

 

**jisus:** U FUCK

 

**binsual:** potaties

 

**binsual:** and avocadies

 

**jisus:** ur on thin fucking ice

 

**jisus:** i know where you guys live

 

**b.chan:** HAHAHAHHHA

 

**b.chan:** mangoes

 

**jisus:** SQUINTS

 

**jisus:** bitch.

 

**b.chan:** that’s hyung to u

 

**jisus:** bitch hyung.

 

**binsual:** go the fuck to sleep guys

 

**binsual:** SLEEP ok

 

**binsual:** GO

 

**binsual:** g

 

**jisus:** ok fine good night amigoS

 

**b.chan:** good night children !!!!!!!

 

**binsual:** goodnight everybadies

 

 

 


	2. did you even sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisus: im,, right here??
> 
> b.chan: hi right here, im chan

**[3racha]**  
6:43 am

 **b.chan:** i just watched the link jisung sent like, a week ago haha

 

 **b.chan:** i know beanie guy lol

 

 **jisus:**  you know beanie guy??

 

 **b.chan:** he’s a year younger than me

 

 **b.chan:** WTF JISUNG

 

 **b.chan:** YOU’RE AWAKE

 

 **jisus:** hi

 

 **jisus:** good morning

 

 **b.chan:** DID YOU EVEN SLEEP?

 

 **jisus:** no

 

 **jisus:** cant sleep

 

 **jisus:** dont know why

 

 **jisus:** ok technically i got an hour

 

 **b.chan:** :(

 

 **b.chan:** is it back?

 

 **jisus:** nah i dont think so

 

 **b.chan:** please try to get more sleep

 

 **jisus:** if i tried to get more sleep now, we’d be meeting later at 7pm

 

 **b.chan:** are you sure you still wanna meet

 

 **jisus:** yeah gon get me sum coffee

 

 **jisus:** :-)

 

 **b.chan:** olrighty-o

 

 **jisus:** meet at the cafe at 1:30?

 

 **b.chan:** can you meet me at the train station hahah idk how to get there

 

 **jisus:** okayz

 

 **jisus:** catch u l8r hyung

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[jisus - b.chan]**  
8:22 am

 **jisus:** lmao i started my daily routine early and the thought “oh so this is what regular people do” popped into my head and i smiled to myself a little and then i realised i didn’t sleep, which is not what regular people do… so… lmfao

 

 **b.chan:** HAHHAHA

 

 **b.chan:** at least you saw the sunrise?

 

 **jisus:** tru. its been probably a year since i saw the sun rise

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[3racha]**  
8:12 am

 **binsual:** ya’ll gonna get coffee without me? :-(

 

 **jisus:** :-)

 

 **jisus:** you’re busy anyways, right?

 

 **binsual:** well ur not wrong

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[jisus - binsual]**  
8:21 am

 **jisus:** hey bro i really wanted to invite you along but

 

 **jisus:** i know you’re busy..

 

 **binsual:** hahah chill dude, i was messing with ya

 

 **binsual:** next time for sure!!

 

 **jisus:** love u dude :’)

 

 **binsual:** love u 2 but man u really have got to get regular hours of sleep

 

 **jisus:** oops suddenly my brain is too sleep deprived to compute what your text says

 

 **jisus:** byeeeeeee

 

 **binsual:** YOU ARE LITERALLY PROVING MY POINT

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[jisus - b.chan]**  
1:02 pm

 **jisus:** fuck i napped

 

 **b.chan:** GOOD

 

 **b.chan:** NAPPING IS GOOD

 

 **b.chan:** so long as we still manage to meet at the agreed time

 

 **jisus:** as in im napping on the bus on the way to the station

 

 **b.chan:** actually,, i think i might be late

 

 **jisus:** .

 

 **jisus:** ok

 

 **b.chan:** IM SORRY

 

 **b.chan:** i was finishing up a song

 

 **jisus:** issok hyung hahaha

 

 **b.chan:** i had a last minute stroke of inspiration

 

 **jisus:** ITS

 

 **jisus:** OK

 

 **jisus:** I M

 

 **jisus:** K I D D I N G

 

 **jisus:** DONT BE SORRY I WILL PUNCH U HYUNG

 

 **b.chan:** u can nap while waiting for me? :’)

 

 **jisus:** at the bus stop?? HYUNG.

 

 **b.chan:** HAHAHHAH IM SORRY IT WAS A JOKE

 

 **b.chan:** i’ll call you when i’ve reached the station!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[3racha]**  
1:42 pm

 **jisus:** HYUNG WHO IS THE CUTE BARISTA YOU’RE TALKING TO WTF

 

 **jisus:** I KNOW U KNOW THAT IM TEXTING YOU

 

 **jisus:** I CAN SEE UR FACE WHEN U FEEL EVERY TEXT

 

 **jisus:** HYUNG

 

 **jisus:** HYUNG WHY ARE YOU SMILING

 

 **jisus:** WHY ARE YOU LOOKING OVER WTF

 

 **jisus:** SHOULD I BE CONCERNED

 

 **jisus:** CHAN HYUNG STOP

 

 

 **[3racha]**  
1:52 pm 

 **jisus:** _@binsual_ PLS SEND HELP CHAN HYUNG IS BULLYING ME

 

 **jisus:** wru omg

 

 **jisus:** _@binsual_ pLS

 

 **jisus:** C OME ONLINE U DUMB GAY _@binsual_

 

 **binsual:** you realise people are allowed to be busy right

 

 **jisus:** oH THANK GOD

 

 **binsual:** thats not my name but what can i do for you

 

 **jisus:** ASDFASKDJAKFD

 

 **jisus:** im gonna let that slide just this once

 

 **jisus:** you know how we’re at a cafe right?

 

 **jisus:** yeah so we just walked in like any other cafe

 

 **jisus:** and we put down our stuff at a table and i told hyung my order

 

 **jisus:** but the minute he walks up to the counter he’s all smiles at the cashier?

 

 **jisus:** anD THEN

 

 **jisus:** he goes and waits for our drinks after paying and SUDDENLY HE’S TALKING TO THE BARISTA?

 

 **jisus:** THE BARISTA IS GORGEOUS?

 

 **jisus:** IM GAY?

 

 **binsual:** *bi

 

 **jisus:** YOU GET MY POINT

 

 **jisus:** I AIN’T THE STRAIGHTEST AROUND HERE

 

 **jisus:** ANYWAYS

 

 **jisus:** ANYWAYS, HYUNG LOOKS OVER AND THEN HE STARTS SMILING

 

 **jisus:** U KNO, THE CREEPY ONE?

 

 **b.chan:**  i’m offended ?

 

 **binsual:** yeah go on

 

 **jisus:** AND THEN HE TURNED BACK TO THE GORGEOUS BARISTA AND STARTS LAUGHING? AND HE’S GLANCING BACK AT ME?

 

 **jisus:** GORGEOUS BARISTA IS ALSO LOOKING AT ME??

 

 **jisus:** IM GOING TO? COMBUST? HELLO??????

 

 **binsual:** combust then.

 

 **b.chan:** chill out lmao

 

 **jisus:** chill out?

 

 **jisus:** CHILL OUT???????

 

 **jisus:** YOURE STILL GLANCING ME AT AND HES STILL GLANCING AT YOU AND THEN AT ME, HYUNG U BETTER GET UR ASS BACK HERE

 

 **jisus:** I CAN SEE THAT OUR DRINKS ARE DONE

 

 **jisus:** oh THANK GOD he’s coming back

 

 **binsual:** ur welcome but that’s still not my name

 

 **jisus:** :/

 

 **binsual:** thank you for interrupting my schedule with your gay panic

 

 **binsual:** it was a good distraction

 

 **jisus:** HEY

 

 **jisus:** ...you’re welcome?

 

 **b.chan:** he’s beanie guy

 

 **jisus:** EXCUSE ME? WHO? IS WHAT?

 

 **jisus:** HES BEANIE GUY?

 

 **jisus:** HOT BARISTA IS BEANIE GUY?

 

 **binsual:** oof more tea i’m living

 

 **b.chan:** yeah he’s beanie guy

 

 **b.chan:**  i told him you were fangirling over him

 

 **jisus:** you told him WHAT

 

 **jisus:** WHY would you tell him THAT

 

 **jisus:**  ALSO,

 

 **jisus:** we are literally sitting across each other why are you texting me

 

 **b.chan:** gotta feed changbinnie the tea

 

 **binsual:** thank you

 

 **b.chan:** i wish u could see jisung’s face right now _@binsual_

 

 **binsual:** i can see it in my head lmao

 

 **jisus:** im,, right here??

 

 **b.chan:** hi right here, im chan

 

 **jisus:** log the FUCK off rn dad !!

 

 **binsual:** update me if there's anymore tea hahaha i gotta get back to my work


	3. very eloquent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binsual: remember the last time he used hoho?
> 
> jisus: no?
> 
> binsual: exactly.
> 
> jisus: what the fuck does that mean??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates at ass o clock because i obviously have a screwed up sleeping schedule
> 
> thank u for the kudos, thank u i love each and every one of u, i love validation, literally i was so  
> ! :o  
> when i saw that i had kudos 
> 
> anyways cant believe i typed this much... my lecturers would be so amazed, i always just spit garbage and try to hit the required word count lol enjoy!!

**[3racha]  
** 6:57pm 

**jisus:** i am: gay

 

 **jisus:** i have: died

 

 **binsual:** tell me something new

 

 **b.chan:** i’ve never seen jisungie lose his composure so quickly before

 

 **b.chan:** man i wish you were here to see what had happened

 

 **binsual:** just tell me hyung

 

 **binsual:** i can see jisung’s gay panicked face in my mind

 

 **binsual:** my imagination is pretty good

 

 **jisus:** ew

 

 **binsual:** get your mind out of the gutter, nasty

 

 **b.chan:** are you gonna tell him what happened or am i gonna tell him what happened?

 

 **jisus:** U DO IT

 

 **binsual:** you’re radiating so much gay panic right now i can feel it as if you were next to me

 

 **jisus:** SHUT

 

 **b.chan:** ok soooooo

 

 **b.chan:** we were just chatting u know

 

 **b.chan:** about the usual stuff 

 

 **b.chan:** and my friend Minho came to clear our cups

 

 **jisus:** his FRIEND

 

 **jisus:** the HOT BARISTA

 

 **jisus:** also known as BEANIE GUY

 

 **jisus:** aSDFLJKJSDSJKAHFK

 

 **b.chan:** jisung stuttered so hard

 

 **jisus:** I STUTTERED SO HARD

 

 **b.chan:** are you just gonna repeat whatever i send or are you going to let me tell him what happened

 

 **binsual:** stfu jisung i wanna know what happened you disaster panic gay

 

 **jisus:** sdafkjdhfalkjsdfh OK SORRY PLEASE GO AHEAD

 

 **b.chan:** anyways, jisung was telling me about the stuff he was working on and he was talking about the bridge when Minho came and cleared our cups because it was nearing the closing time

 

 **b.chan:** and he turned to look at Minho with the most disgusted look on his face like

 

 **b.chan:** “wtf, who tf are u, why are u taking my drink away, why are you interrupting me?” kinda face

 

 **b.chan:** until he realised who it was

 

 **b.chan:** maaaaan, i wish i recorded it down

 

 **b.chan:** the realisation hit him instantaneously and he was a tomato and he stopped mid-sentence and just stared at Minho lol

 

 **b.chan:** AND THEN

 

 **b.chan:** Minho goes “so you’re the dude who was thirsting after me at 1 in the morning?”

 

 **b.chan:** jisung looked like a fish 

 

 **b.chan:** his mouth kept opening and closing but no sound came out HAHAHAH

 

 **b.chan:** then Minho raised his eyebrows and goes “very eloquent” and SMIRKS AND LEAVES WITH OUR CUPS

 

 **jisus:** i still cant believe you told him that

 

 **b.chan:** what? that you were fangirling over him? HAHAH

 

 **binsual:** shit, i wish i was there to see that

 

 **binsual:** do you think if i paid Minho, he’d reenact the scene again so that i can film it down?

 

 **jisus:** i tHINK THE FUCK NOT

 

 **b.chan:** jisung spent the rest of the time just sneaking quick glances at him and internally combusting every time they made eye contact

 

 **jisus:** my heart was not prepared for it

 

 **jisus:** IM RUNNING ON FOUR SHOTS OF ESPRESSO AND AN HOUR’S SLEEP OK?

 

 **jisus:** I Can’t Believe You’ve Done This

 

 **binsual:** sorry to cut in but i cant help but notice jisung’s name isn’t capitalised but Minho’s is

 

 **b.chan:** that’s cause i still have some respect for Minho

 

 **b.chan:** and jisung is my child so.

 

 **jisus:** SO?

 

 **binsual:** ok anyways please tell me Minho asked for jisung’s number

 

 **jisus:** nO

 

 **jisus:** I WOULDN’T GIVE IT TO HIM EVEN IF IT KILLS ME

 

 **jisus:** i don’t even know if he swings that way

 

 **binsual:** …..

 

 **b.chan:** are you being serious now?

 

 **jisus:** y e s ?

 

 **b.chan:** are you dense?

 

 **binsual:** jisung dont answer that, i’ll answer for you

 

 **binsual:** yes he is

 

 **jisus:** BITCH??

 

 **b.chan:** :/ well if you must be told explicitly,

 

 **b.chan:** he’s pretty flexible

 

 **b.chan:** if you know what i mean

 

 **jisus:** EW TMI?

 

 **b.chan:** I MEANT HIS SEXUALITY YOU DUMB

 

 **jisus:** oh

 

 **jisus:** hm.

 

 **b.chan:** hm indeed

 

 **b.chan:** so how will you approach this mr lovesick?

 

 **binsual:** hes gonna pine from afar

 

 **jisus:** i’m gonna pine from afar

 

 **jisus:** jINX OMG

 

 **jisus:** u know me so well bro !!

 

 **binsual:**  lol you’re just predictable bro 

 

 **b.chan:** do you want his number?

 

 **jisus:** YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER??

 

 **binsual:** how did you even get into university jisung

 

 **binsual:** Chan hyung literally said Minho was his friend maybe 20 times already

 

 **jisus:** HEY,

 

 **jisus:** just because i’m book smart it doesn’t mean i’m street smart ok

 

 **b.chan:** wow is that a self burn

 

 **jisus:** only IM allowed to diss myself :-)

 

 **jisus:** ok but anyways,

 

 **jisus:** even if you have his number AND his sexuality is fluid, it doesn’t mean he’d be interested in me

 

 **b.chan:** ok then mr pine-from-afar have fun

 

 **jisus:** :-) thanks

 

 **binsual:** this is why you’re still single after all this time

 

 **binsual:** because you dont take any chances or make the first move

 

 **jisus:** hmm, speaking of taking chances…

 

 **binsual:** dont.

 

 **jisus:** i do seem to recall a certain SOMEONE having a crush on a foreigner from a dance class hMMMMM?

 

 **binsual:** i told u that at 1am, when my frontal lobe was tired enough to trust u and ur thirsty ass to not repeat that

 

 **b.chan:** and here i am,

 

 **b.chan:** a father of two,

 

 **b.chan:** with no man to pine after

 

 **b.chan:** while my sons are thirsting

 

 **binsual:** if you never call us sons again i will consider trying to set you up with someone

 

 **jisus:** and who do YOU know?

 

 **jisus:** ok i mean, who do you know that is gay that we DONT already know ??

 

 **binsual:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **jisus:** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

 **b.chan:** i don’t need to be set up

 

 **b.chan:** im happy just seeing my children be lovesick fools

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
**[ambidex - b.chan]  
** 7:18pm 

**ambidex:** hey chan

 

 **b.chan:** wassup homie

 

 **ambidex:** 1\. Never Call Me Homie Ever Again

 

 **ambidex:** 2\. can i have the number of that cute dude you were with in the cafe?

 

 **ambidex:** you know the one who you said liked my dancing?

 

 **b.chan:** yeah duh, i was only there with one dude

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[3racha]  
** 7:21pm 

**b.chan:** hoho

 

 **b.chan:** you can thank me later jisung

 

 **jisus:** uh

 

 **jisus:** should i be worried

 

 **binsual:** be worried

 

 **binsual:** remember the last time he used hoho?

 

 **jisus:** no?

 

 **binsual:** exactly.

 

 **jisus:** what the fuck does that mean??

 

 **jisus:** fuck wts this is so ominous

 

 **jisus:** I DONT LIKE THIS

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - b.chan]  
** 7:21pm 

**b.chan:** why do you want his number tho

 

 **ambidex:** why not

 

 **b.chan:** Minho.

 

 **ambidex:** Christopher.

 

 **ambidex:** sigh ok he’s cute i guess

 

 **b.chan:** did you really type out sigh

 

 **ambidex:** did you really call me homie

 

 **b.chan:** fair point.

 

 **b.chan:** [jisungie]

 

 **b.chan:** here you go

 

 **b.chan:** if you break my son’s heart i will break your

 

 **b.chan:** shin..

 

 **ambidex:** okay daddy

 

 **b.chan:** nOPE

 

 **b.chan:** CURSED

 

 **b.chan:** BEGONE

 

 **ambidex:** but didn’t you just refer to him as your son?

 

 **b.chan:** Its Dad, Not Daddy

 

 **ambidex:** ok fine, thanks dad

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
**[3racha]  
** 7:25pm 

**b.chan:** hoho

 

 **jisus:** I DONT LIKE THIS WHY IS THERE ANOTHER HOHO

 

 **binsual:** hoho

 

 **jisus:** ????? BRO??

 

 **jisus:** do you know what’s going on?

 

 **binsual:** nope i just like making you uncomfortable

 

 **binsual:** hoho

 

 **b.chan:** hoho

 

 

* * *

  

 

 **[unknown - jisus]  
** 7:31pm 

  
**unknown:** hi does this number belong to the guy who was thirsting after me at 1am?


	4. there will be no rustling of jimmies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisus: [screenshot]
> 
> binsual: REPLY THE MAN U NITWIT
> 
> b.chan: jisung i swear to god
> 
> b.chan: so help me if you don’t reply him i will make you regret stopping him from killing me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how are we feeling about Clé 2 : Yellow Wood
> 
> having skz's twit on notifs really...rustles my jimmies.......im so close to pre-ordering but my bank account is really... not in the mood..................

**[3racha]**  
9:35pm

 **jisus:** [screenshot]

 

 **jisus:** what

 

 **jisus:** the everloving fuck

 

 **jisus:** aSDFASJFHALSKDJ

 

 **b.chan:** oh! what a cute way of saying thank you!

 

 **b.chan:** you’re welcome, jisung!!

 

 **binsual:** omg that was over two hours ago??

 

 **binsual:** R E P L Y   H I M

 

 **jisus:** WITH WHAT

 

 **jisus:** NO MATTER WHAT I REPLY, IT AINT GONNA LOOK GOOD ??

 

 **b.chan:** just say yes?

 

 **jisus:** Y

 

 **jisus:** YES??????

 

 **jisus:** “YES, HELLO, IT IS I, THE GUY THAT THIRSTED AFTER U AT 1 IN THE MORNING AND THEN PROCEEDED TO EMBARRASS MYSELF IN FRONT OF YOU”

 

 **jisus:** ???!?!????1?2?2!1?1?/

 

 **binsual:** hyung u broke him

 

 

* * *

 

  
**[unknown - jisus]**  
9:40pm

 **unknown:** i’m sorry if you aren’t the guy i’m looking for

 

 **unknown:** if you aren’t, then i’m really sorry about these messages haha

 

 **unknown:** i’m gonna kill chan hyung

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[ambidex - b.chan]**  
9:41pm

 **ambidex:** i’m gonna kill you

 

 **b.chan:** ?????

 

 **ambidex:** did you give me a fake number or something

 

 **b.chan:** no??

 

 **ambidex:** he isn’t replying me

 

 **b.chan:** OH

 

 **b.chan:** hahaha just give him some time

 

 

* * *

 

  
**[unknown - jisus]**  
9:44pm

 **jisus:** ashdfdhajshdvshs pls don’t kill Chan hyung i need him alive

 

 **unknown:** oh hello

 

 **jisus:** yes

 

 **jisus:** hello

 

 **unknown:** you’re the cute guy with Chan hyung at the cafe today right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**[3racha]**  
9:49pm

 **jisus:** [screenshot]

 

 **binsual:** lol

 

 **binsual:** yes

 

 **binsual:** hello

 

 **jisus:** can you maybe,

 

 **jisus:** idk,

 

 **jisus:** STOP MAKING FUN OF ME FOR ONCE ??

 

 **jisus:** AND HELP!! ME??

 

 **jisus:** HELp

 

 **binsual:** yes

 

 **binsual:** hello

 

 **jisus:** oh for fucks sake

 

 **jisus:** CHAN HYUNG CHANGBIN HYUNG IS BULLYIG N ME @b.chan

 

 **binsual:** ok ok ok ok ok

 

 **binsual:** ok

 

 **binsual:** just reply the man, he clearly showed interest in you??

 

 **b.chan:** reply the man jisung

 

 **jisus:** SHAJSHAGSGGSHS

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[unknown - jisus]**  
10:04pm

 **unknown:** um yeah so i got your number from Chan hyung

 

 **unknown:** im the barista that cleared your cups from today?

 

 **unknown:** it’s ok if you don’t wanna talk btw! or if this is weird for you..

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[3racha]**  
10:10pm

 **jisus:** [screenshot]

 

 **binsual:** REPLY THE MAN U NITWIT

 

 **b.chan:** jisung i swear to god

 

 **b.chan:** so help me if you don’t reply him i will make you regret stopping him from killing me

 

 **jisus:** SHSGAGDHJAHSH

 

 **binsual:** STOP KEYBOARD SMASHING YOU DUMB GAY AND REPLY HIM WTF

 

 **jisus:** SJDHGAJSK OK OK OK OK Ok

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[unknown - jisus]**  
10:12pm

 **jisus:** i mean, yeah it’s a little weird

 

 **jisus:** but weird isn’t always bad

 

 **jisus:** ...right? haha

 

 **unknown:** hahaha ok

 

 **unknown:** im glad you replied

 

 **unknown:** i wasn’t really gonna kill Chan hyung btw

 

 **jisus:** haha yeah no worries man

 

 **jisus:** so how do you know Chan hyung??

 

 **unknown:** oh

 

 **unknown:** i liked one of his songs and i wanted to ask if it was ok if i used it to audition for a dance group and afterwards we hit it off pretty good i guess?

 

 **jisus:** oh hey that’s pretty cool

 

 **unknown:** yeah.. i heard you like my dancing?

 

 **jisus:** SJDHGASJKDHSKA yes

 

 **unknown:** or more specifically,

 

 **unknown:** that i can

 

 **unknown:** like, Get It

 

 

* * *

 

  
**[3racha]**  
10:15pm

 **jisus:** [screenshot]

 

 **jisus:** both of you are going to hell

 

 **b.chan:** how nice of you to invite us to your house! let me know the wifi password? :-)

 

 **b.chan:** ok but come on, u DID say that

 

 **jisus:** yeah cause i didn’t know you knew him??

 

 **jisus:** WHAT WERE THE CHANCES ??

 

 **binsual:** pretty high actually

 

 **binsual:** u know how much of a social butterfly he is

 

 **binsual:** and like, the gays congregate together u know.

 

 **jisus:** fuck

 

 **jisus:** you right.

 

 

* * *

 

  
**[unknown - jisus]**  
10:17pm

 **jisus:** yikes

 

 **jisus:** ok i know i said that but like

 

 **jisus:** that was before i knew you were vaguely connected to my social circle

 

 **jisus:** not that thirsting about random people on the internet is ok if you don’t know them but like, less damage if you don’t actually know them?? and that if the thirsting doesn’t reach them?? fuck idk what i’m saying but yeah

 

 **unknown:** hey no worries man

 

 **unknown:** if anything, i find it flattering u wanna rustle my jimmies haha

 

 **jisus:** not saying i DONT wanna rustle ur jimmies but not like,,

 

 **jisus:** i’m not into a casual rustling?

 

 **unknown:** i mean yeah cool, i’m not looking for a casual rustle either

 

 **unknown:** im sorry if all this talk about jimmie rustling made you uncomfortable

 

 **unknown:** ok stop i don’t like this metaphor anymore

 

 **unknown:** lets talk about other stuff? maybe be friends? if talking goes well?

 

 **jisus:** very eloquent

 

 **jisus:** but yeah that’ll b pretty darn cool

 

 **unknown:** who the fuck says darn these days

 

 **jisus:** wow it hasn’t even been a hot minute since we became friends and you’re already being rude to me

 

 **unknown:** get with the times :))

 

 **unknown:** anyways, my name is minho

 

 **unknown:** and i’ve gathered your name is jisung right?

 

 **jisus:** yeah but u can call me tonight :-)

 

 **unknown:** i thought there will be no rustling of jimmies?

 

 **jisus:** i thought there will be no jimmie rustling metaphors?

 

 **jisus:** but yes no rustling of jimmies i just wanted to try that pick up line once in my life

 

 

* * *

 

  
**[ambidex - jisus]**  
10:20pm

 **jisus:** what the fuck even is your username

 

 **ambidex:** ambidex??

 

 **ambidex:** ambidextrous

 

 **ambidex:** im ambidextrous

 

 **ambidex:** u know, like,

 

 **ambidex:** most people have a dominant hand they use?

 

 **ambidex:** but sometimes people can use both hands?

 

 **jisus:** SGAFGSSJJDHAJSK I KNOW WHAT AMBIDEXTROUS MEANS

 

 **ambidex:** yeah well i don’t have a dominant hand i prefer

 

 **ambidex:** i’m comfortable using either of my hands

 

 **jisus:** YEAH OK I GE T IT ASHDGGASKKDJD

 

 **jisus:** I MEANT why is it ambidex instead of the full word?

 

 **ambidex:** oh

 

 **ambidex:** i thought it’ll sound cooler lol

 

 

* * *

 

  
**[3racha]**  
10:22pm

  
**jisus:** [screenshot]

 

 **jisus:** [screenshot]

 

 **binsual:** wow match made in heaven

 

 **binsual:** _there will be no rustling of jimmies_

 

 **jisus:** there will be no rustling of jimmies.

 

 **binsual** : god

 

 **binsual:** why didn’t you guys meet earlier

 

 **b.chan:** you called?

 

 **binsual:** i

 

 **b.chan:** u

 

 **binsual:** ok since u technically got them together

 

 **jisus:** we aren’t together?????

 

 **jisus:** we’re just friends??

 

 **jisus:** OPEN your EYES and READ the chat?

 

 **binsual:** YOU open YOUR EYES and READ the chat

 

 **b.chan:** ur welcome (2 months from now) :-)

 

 **jisus:** ?? two months from now??

 

 **jisus:** what??

 

 **b.chan:** what what?

 

 **b.chan:** :-)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[ambidex - b.chan]**  
10:40pm

  
**ambidex:** fuck

 

 **b.chan:** you’re welcome :-)

 

 **ambidex:** you don’t even know what i’m gonna say??

 

 **b.chan:** go ahead then

 

 **ambidex:** fuck

 

 **ambidex:** i like him already

 

 **ambidex:** i can feel your creepy smile and we don’t even live remotely close to each other

 

 **b.chan:** :-)

 

 **ambidex:** ..thanks

 

 **b.chan:** :-) :-) :-)

 

 **b.chan:** you’re welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know that technically having ur jimmies rustled means you're uncomfortable but i can see it being used as a sexual metaphor? or maybe im just weird. huh. 
> 
> also the jimmie rustling thing is kinda homage to heternormative homoerotic fuss by yete(swimception) because i was really inspired by it  
> if u ever see this; ms yete,, ms swimception,, u inspire me,, so much,,,,,,,,, pls dont stop being ur crackhead self, honestly i live to read ur notes as much as the chapters of ur chatfic
> 
> ALSO; (pt2)  
> THANK U FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS IM UWUWUUWUWUWUUWUWU ᶦ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ᵘ ᵍᵘʸˢ ˢᵒ ᵐᵘᶜʰ it really makes me v v v v v happy when i read your comments !! (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)


	5. the DISRESPECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cave voice: (vine voice) ur not my dad !
> 
> b.chan: you literally called me Parental Figure less than 15 minutes ago

**[3racha]  
** 10:49pm 

**binsual** : chan hyung how could you betray me like this

 

 **binsual** : i trusted you

 

 **binsual** : why didn’t you tell me

 

 **binsual** : are you ashamed of me

 

 **jisus** : what is going on

 

 **binsual** : lets wait for the traitor turn up before i say anything

 

 **jisus** : _@b.chan @b.chan @b.chan_

 

 **jisus** : im THIRSTY i want the TEA 

 

 **jisus** : CHAN HYUNG _@b.chan_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[3racha]  
** 12:20am 

**b.chan** : what?

 

 **jisus** : HYUNG THE TRAITOR IS HERE _@binsual_

 

 **binsual** : so you’ve arrived

 

 **b.chan** : what’s up

 

 **binsual** : you played me like a fool 

 

 **binsual** : you traitor

 

 **b.chan** : wtf do u mean

 

 **binsual** : ur story on ig………

 

 **b.chan** : what about it?

 

 **binsual** : who’s the boy with u 

 

 **b.chan** : felix? 

 

 **binsual** : who tf is felix

 

 **binsual** : isn’t his name yongbok?

 

 **b.chan** : wait

 

 **b.chan** : how do you know my cousin’s korean name?

 

 **binsual** : HE’S YOUR COUSIN??

 

 **b.chan** : yes?

 

 **binsual** : HYUNG HOW COULD U

 

 **b.chan** : how could i what

 

 **jisus** : hyung can u stop speaking in riddles im here for the TEA

 

 **b.chan** : oh shit i forgot u were here

 

 **binsual** : do u remember…

 

 **jisus** : THE 21ST OF SEPTEMBER

 

 **jisus** : ok sorry please continue

 

 **binsual** : approximately one month ago...

 

 **binsual** : at approximately 1am...

 

 **binsual** : when our dear jisung was thirsting over a certain someone...

 

 **jisus** : uH

 

 **jisus** : we said to never bring that up again

 

 **binsual** : and i said something about someone…

 

 **jisus** : oh

 

 **jisus** : oh shit

 

 **jisus** : oH SHIT

 

 **jisus** : THE DUDE IN CHANS IG IS UR FOREIGNER CRUSH FROM DANCE CLASS

 

 **jisus** : OH MY FUCK

 

 **jisus** : AM I RIGHT??

 

 **jisus** : IM RIGHT

 

 **jisus** : TELL ME IM RIGHT

 

 **binsual** : .

 

 **binsual** : ur right.

 

 **b.chan** : oh lol 

 

 **b.chan** : yeah so felix is my cousin

 

 **b.chan** : he’s studying here 

 

 **binsual** : …

 

 **binsual** : lying runs in the family i see

 

 **b.chan** : what lying?? what?????????

 

 **binsual** : he told me he had to return to australia ?? 

 

 **binsual** : i have been: deceived 

 

 **jisus** : wow the gays really congregate together huh. 

 

 **jisus** : now it’s time for u to have a taste of Chan hyungs social circle !! 

 

 **jisus** : ok that sounds weird ignore that

 

 **b.chan** : i mean,

 

 **b.chan** : lix really was gonna go back to australia but he told me he liked it here

 

 **b.chan** : so i convinced his parents to let him stay and study here?

 

 **binsual** : AND TO THINK

 

 **binsual** : I COULDVE GOTTEN HIS NUMBER

 

 **binsual** : WE COULDVE BEEN FRIENDS NOW

 

 **b.chan** : you *can

 

 **binsual** : what

 

 **b.chan** : you can still be friends

 

 **jisus** : love makes one dumb

 

 **binsual** : YOURE one to say

 

 **b.chan** : lol jisungie u dont get to say that

 

 **jisus** : what?? why!! 

 

 **b.chan** : so binnie you wanna meet up with lix?

 

 **jisus** : dont u dare ignore me!!

 

 **b.chan** : hes been complaining about not having friends around his age

 

 **b.chan** : even tho im not even that much older than him……………..

 

 **jisus** : I SEE HOW IT IS

 

 **binsual** : yeah i wanna meet him again?? 

 

 **binsual** : GOD have you SEEN his dancing?????? 

 

 **binsual** : im !! 

 

 **binsual** : wow. 

 

 **jisus** : OK FINE FUCK YOU GUYS!!! I’LL GO TALK TO MY OTHER FRIENDS WHO WOULDNT IGNORE ME!!!!!!!!

 

 **binsual** : other friends? i was under the impression that you only had us lmao

 

 **jisus** : FUK U >:-(

 

 **b.chan** : he’s gonna go text minho

 

 **jisus** : >:-( 

 

 **jisus** : >:-( im gonna go text minho hyung 

 

 **b.chan** : ok great so 

 

 **b.chan** : binnie

 

 **b.chan** : you free next friday? 

 

 **binsual** : hell yeah

 

 **binsual** : i mean i think i have something on but i can cancel it if it means i can hang with yongbok

 

 **binsual** : hehe

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[b.chan - cave voice]  
** 12:45am

 **b.chan** : lix

 

 **b.chan** : want me to introduce u to my friend

 

 **cave voice** : sup

 

 **cave voice** : aww hyung that’s so sweet

 

 **cave voice** : you listen when i talk after all!!!

 

 **b.chan** : yeah that’s cause you won’t stop whining about it

 

 **b.chan** : when are you free

 

 **cave voice** : uhhh i have dance on thursdays

 

 **b.chan** : yes i am Aware

 

 **cave voice** : thank you for taking note of my schedule parental figure

 

 **cave voice** : im free next friday??

 

 **b.chan** : sweet

 

 **b.chan** : i’ll check with my friend brb

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[3racha]  
** 12:45am 

**jisus** : ok mr i-love-dark hehe 

 

 **binsual** : i thought you left to text your ~other friends~

 

 **jisus** : i would say fuck you but that’s too repetitive 

 

 **jisus** : anyways! 

 

 **jisus** : i’m more concerned by the fact that 

 

 **jisus** : chan hyung is, 

 

 **jisus** : in fact,

 

 **jisus** : essentially, 

 

 **jisus** : pimping out 

 

 **jisus** : his cousin 

 

 **binsual** : why did you have to separate that sentence into so many texts

 

 **binsual** : does anyone tell you you’re insufferable 

 

 **jisus** : it adds more dramatic flair

 

 **jisus** : and i take pride in being told that im insufferable :^)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[3racha]  
** 12:51am 

**b.chan** : yeah so i told lix about the meet up and he’s totally down for it 

 

 **binsual** : N I C E

 

 **b.chan** : actually,

 

 **b.chan** : jisung remind me again when is your birthday??

 

 **jisus** : (gasp) 

 

 **jisus** : (scandalised voice) hyung !

 

 **jisus** : do you not know?? my birthday??

 

 **binsual** : i cant believe you made me read that with my own two eyes

 

 **binsual** : did u really fucking spell out (gasp) and (scandalised voice)

 

 **binsual** : what are you?? an edgy emo 12 year old??

 

 **jisus** : bitch do u even know when my birthday is then

 

 **binsual** : 14 sept 2000

 

 **jisus** : (gasp) you DO care ! 

 

 **b.chan** : cool you’re a day older than lix

 

 **jisus** : uh

 

 **jisus** : cool?

 

 **b.chan** : wanna go hang with them on friday?

 

 **binsual** : WHAT

 

 **b.chan** : im pretty sure lix would like more friends around his age, i mean, you’re literally just a day older

 

 **jisus** : not to be a cockblock but

 

 **jisus** : SURE LMAO

 

 **binsual** : HAN JISUNG

 

 **jisus** : SEO CHANGBIN

 

 **jisus** : *hyung

 

 **jisus** : SEO CHANGBIN hyung

 

 **b.chan** : sweet

 

 **b.chan** : i’ll go update lix

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[b.chan - cave voice]  
** 12:56am 

**b.chan** : im back

 

 **b.chan** : you know how i said friend?

 

 **b.chan** : how would you like it,

 

 **b.chan** : if instead of friend

 

 **b.chan** : its friendS 

 

 **cave voice** : if theyre as lame as you i might reconsider

 

 **b.chan** : i

 

 **b.chan** : lee felix you are about to be grounded

 

 **cave voice** : (vine voice) ur not my dad !

 

 **b.chan** : you literally called me Parental Figure less than 15 minutes ago

**cave voice** : …ok u got me there

 

 **b.chan** : yeah ok so my friends

 

 **b.chan** : one of them is literally just a day older than you

 

 **cave voice** : WOAH 

 

 **cave voice** : what are the odds

 

 **cave voice** : dope that’s pretty cool

 

 **cave voice** : yeah i dont mind it

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[3racha]  
** 12:56am 

**binsual** : god WHY

 

 **binsual** : i told u to reply ur dream man and encouraged u and supported u on ur journey to getting Some™ and THIS is how you repay me?????

 

 **binsual** : the DISRESPECT

 

 **jisus** : please can we forget that i was ever openly thirsting after minho hyung

 

 **binsual** : uh, if i recall correctly, 

 

 **binsual** : you said that minho hyung can like, 

 

 **binsual** : get it

 

 **jisus** : HYUNG

 

 **binsual** : shIt He rEaLLy Can liKE, GeT iT

 

 **jisus** : listen buddy

 

 **jisus** : mention that one more time

 

 **jisus** : i’ll drop you like my gpa

 

 **b.chan** : should i be concerned?

 

 **jisus** : oh shit dad 

 

 **jisus** : uh

 

 **jisus** : no 

**jisus** : :~)

 

 **binsual** : what even is that smiley face 

 

 **jisus** : let me have my artistic freedom don’t shit on my smiley face dude

 

 **binsual** : anyways you suck at threatening people

 

 **binsual** : ur like a small squirrel who is scared of heights in a tall tree 

 

 **binsual** : which is to say, 

 

 **binsual** : you pose no threat to anyone here but yourself

 

 **binsual** : :~)

 

 **jisus** : icb i got betrayed by my own smiley face 

 

 **jisus** : daaaaaad changbin hyung is bullying me again :~(

 

 **b.chan** : don’t think you’ve escaped the topic of your grades just because changbin is bullying u and ur smiley face  

 

 **binsual** : yikes dad is going full-dad 

 

 **jisus** : HHSSDFFFSHHSHSHDHSH nnnnnnno my grades are…

 

 **jisus** : substantial 

 

 **b.chan** : >:~( 

 

 **b.chan** : don’t make me ban you from the recording studio

 

 **jisus** : BUT DAD

 

 **jisus** : NO

 

 **b.chan** : then there will be no talk of dropping gpas and no actual dropping of gpas

 

 **b.chan** : anyways, lix is down to meet ya’ll

 

 **jisus** : sweet

 

 **binsual** : U G H

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[dance dance revolution]  
** 5:37pm 

**prince** : soooo are we gonna be having practice this thursday

 

 **ambidex** : sorry you guys go ahead

 

 **ambidex** : i have plans

 

 **cave voice** : plans???????? you??

 

 **cave voice** : are you having a date with your cats lmao

 

 **prince** : which is the lucky one?

 

 **prince** :soongie?

 

 **prince** : doongie? 

 

 **ambidex** : guys im a normal human 

 

 **cave voice** : sounds like what a not-normal person would say 

 

 **prince** : omg he didnt deny the date with his cats lmao

 

 **ambidex** : assholes

 

 **ambidex** : im just having dinner with a friend 

 

 **prince** : ooooo a ~friend~

 

 **prince** : maybe you ARE normal huh (´-ω-`)

 

 **ambidex** : how does anybody love you

 

 **prince** : ask your mother 

 

 **cave voice** : SICC BURN MY DUDE

 

 **ambidex** : thanks for the input felix

 

 **ambidex** : you can’t see me but i hope you can feel me rolling my eyes at you

 

 **prince** : have fun being a normal human for once this thursday! (☝︎ ՞ਊ ՞)☝︎

 

 **cave voice** : minho hyung is gonna throttle u for using emoticons lmao 

 

 **ambidex** : he’s right 

 

 **prince** : (ᕤˇò_ó)ᕤ

 

 **prince** : bring it. 

 

 **ambidex** : im too old to deal with ur shit bye 

 

 **prince** : you’re only two years older than us

 

 **ambidex** : (ariana grande voice) and what about it?

 

 **prince** : ok old fart

 

 **ambidex** : take that back im only two years older than you

 

 **prince** : BITCH?

 

 **ambidex** : *bastard

 

 **ambidex** : im a guy, in case my pretty face got you fooled

 

 **ambidex** : fool.

 

 **cave voice** : can you guys like, take ur couple bickering elsewhere

 

 **cave voice** : mayhaps a PRIVATE CHAT?? 

 

 **cave voice** : unlike you two!! im a diligent student and i would like to study in peace and quiet!! without my phone blowing up!! with notifications!!

 

 **ambidex** : felix? studying? 

 

 **ambidex** : unless there’s a not in between those two words i highly doubt that

 

 **ambidex** : also hyunjin can only dream about getting together with me im obviously way above his league

 

 **prince** : bold of you to assume that i’d want to date your old crusty ass

 

 **ambidex** : i will have you know that my ass is neither old nor crusty

 

 **prince** : ew nasty

 

 **cave voice** : SHUT!!

 

 **cave voice** : UP!!!!!

 

 **prince** : ok geez whats got ur panties in a twist?? lose another fortnite match??

 

 **cave voice** : SECOND PLACE. TO A PLEB.

 

 **cave voice** : I BET ITS AN ACCOUNT BUYER

 

 **cave voice** : IM 

 

 **cave voice** : going to rant elsewhere you guys wouldnt understand anyways

 

 **ambidex** : smart. i was gonna kick him out if he continued

 

 **cave voice** : (✿◕ᗜ◕)凸

 

_ambidex removed cave voice_

 

 **prince** : LMAO

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[cave voice - prince]  
** 5.49 pm 

**cave voice** : tell minho hyung to add me back i’ve got something to say

 

 **prince** : ok gimme a mo

 

 **cave voice** : thanks

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[dance dance revolution]  
** 5:50 pm 

**prince** : felix says add him back he has something to say

 

_ambidex added cave voice_

 

 **cave voice** : bitch.

 

_ambidex removed cave voice_

 

 **prince** : IM

 

 **prince** : WHEEZIG N

 

 **prince** : HYUNG HAHAHHAHHH

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[“welcome to the house of God” - hwang hyunjin]  
** 5:52pm 

 

 **cave voice** : this just in: minho hyung is homophobic

 

 **f0x** : what did he do now

 

 **myday president** : minho hyung is bi tho?

 

 **prince** : LMAO FELIX GOT HIS ASS KICKED OUT OF THE DANCE GROUP CHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada!! the other members finally appear!! besides wooj but that's.. im still trying to figure out how to introduce him.. 
> 
> sorry for not updating for over a month lmao ʰᵒᵖᵉ ᵘ ᵉⁿʲᵒʸᵉᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ
> 
> ⁽ˢᵗʳᵉᵃᵐ ᵈᵃʸ⁶ ᵗᶦᵐᵉ ᵒᶠ ᵒᵘʳ ˡᶦᶠᵉ⁾


	6. ya'll like eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cave voice: i am but
> 
> cave voice: a sad broke student (pepe hands)

**[alright children behave]**   
2:31am 

_b.chan created the group “alright children behave”_

 

_b.chan added cave voice_

 

_b.chan added binsual_

 

_b.chan added jisus_

 

 **b.chan:** who: you three  
            what: hanging out  
            when: next friday  
            why: because felix won’t stop whining about not having more friends  
            where: you guys decide

 

 **b.chan:** alright children

 

 **b.chan:** introduce yourselves, your name, age and one fun fact

 

 **b.chan:** afterwards decide on where and what you guys wanna do

 

 **jisus:** bold of you to assume that all of us will be awake now

 

 **cave voice:** and i oop-

 

 **binsual:** children

 

 **jisus:** ok nevermind

 

 **jisus:** guess i'll go first then

 

 **jisus:** hey it’s me, your friendly neighbourhood meme dealer

 

 **jisus:** the name is jisung but you can call me jisus i can be your new religion

 

 **cave voice:** uhhHHHH

 

 **cave voice:** there’s a problem

 

 **jisus:** don’t worry about the whole religion thing, it’ll come naturally

 

 **jisus:** you can slowly work your way to worshipping me

 

 **b.chan:** god why can’t you be normal for once…

 

 **binsual:** i am normal what are you talking about

 

 **b.chan:** god why can’t ALL OF YOU be normal for once

 

 **cave voice:** nnnnnnnnn

 

 **cave voice:** not the religion thing

 

 **jisus:** then what

 

 **cave voice:** im gonna have to fight you for the rights to the title of friendly neighbourhood meme dealer

 

 **b.chan:** CHILDREN please introduce yourselves and discuss about the meetup BEFORE proposing fights

 

 **cave voice:** ok parental figure

 

 **binsual:** sure

 

 **jisus:** yes daddy

 

 **b.chan:** cursed

 

 **b.chan:** Retract That Statement Immediately

 

 **jisus:** yes *father

 

 **b.chan:** i

 

 **b.chan:** ok better than daddy

 

 **binsual:** ANYWAYS

 

 **binsual:** im changbin and im 21 and fun fact we met before

 

 **cave voice:** wait what

 

 **jisus:** oH SHIT RIGHT

 

 **jisus:** AGE

 

 **cave voice:** WHAT???

 

 **jisus:** im 20

 

 **cave voice:** oh you’re the one who is a day older than me ??

 

 **jisus:** i guess yeah

 

 **cave voice:** WAIT

 

 **cave voice:** side tracked

 

 **cave voice:** _@binsual_ WDYM WE MET BEFORE

 

 **cave voice:** ARE YOU A STALKER

 

 **b.chan:** why did i ever think that this would be a good idea

 

 **b.chan:** y’all met at a dance class

 

 **cave voice:** HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

 

 **cave voice:** HYUNG ARE YOU A STALKER TOO

 

 **b.chan:** the man told me dumbass

 

 **cave voice:** oh

 

 **cave voice:** ok

 

 **cave voice:** makes sense

 

 **binsual:** you know what else makes sense

 

 **binsual:** you being born a day after jisung

 

 **jisus:** WHAT are you IMPLYING

 

 **b.chan:** C H I L D R E N

 

 **jisus:** oh shit daddy’s angry

 

 **b.chan:** han jisung.

 

 **jisus:** oh fuck ok sorry

 

 **jisus:** whats your name dude _@cave voice_

 

 **cave voice:** bold of you to assume im a dude

 

 **b.chan:** lee yongbok.

 

 **cave voice:** FUCK OK SORRY

 

 **cave voice:** my names yongbok as you can tell but please call me felix thanks

 

 **cave voice:** uhh you know how old I am

 

 **cave voice:** uhhhhhhhhhh fun fact im from australia?

 

 **jisus:** we been knew

 

 **jisus:** try again

 

 **cave voice:** uh

 

 **cave voice:** im chan hyung's cousin?

 

 **jisus:** try again aussie boy

 

 **cave voice:**  FUCK

 

 **cave voice:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **cave voice:** fun fact i have freckles?

 

 **binsual:** YOU HAVE FRECKLES?

 

 **binsual:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE FRECKLES?

 

 **binsual:** I DIDNT SEE THEM??

 

 **cave voice:** please enlighten me

 

 **cave voice:** WHEN have we met

 

 **cave voice:** i have NO CLUE who you are

 

 **cave voice:** i took like a billion dance classes

 

 **jisus:** i don’t think that physically possible but suuuuuuure

 

 **binsual:** :(

 

 **cave voice:** sorry my dude :(

 

 **cave voice:** but i’ve legit attended a whole bunch of dance classes and I’m bad with names :(

 

 **binsual:** its aight

 

 **binsual:** it was ??

 

 **binsual:** mid March??

 

 **binsual:** the studio with the One Flickering Light in the corner and the black door with the squeaky handle

 

 **cave voice:** huh.

 

 **cave voice:** OH

 

 **cave voice:** BINNIE??

 

 **cave voice:** ARE YOU BINNIE?????

 

 **cave voice:** OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[3racha]**   
3:02am 

**binsual:** im going to perish 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[alright children behave]**   
3:03am 

**binsual:** you missed me?

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
**[3racha]**   
3:03am

**jisus:** yOu MisSEd mE?

 

 **binsual:** i can and will end your existence 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**[alright children behave]**   
3:03am 

**cave voice:** yeah!

 

 **cave voice:** you were so funny!! the random shit you said in class always made me crack up

 

 **cave voice:** i didn’t remember wrongly right?? you always wore all black?? with a beanie??

 

 **binsual:** yeah, thanks for thinking i was funny haha

 

 **jisus:** anyways y’all

 

 **jisus:** y’all like eggs

 

 **binsual:** suddenly?

 

 **binsual:** is that a statement

 

 **jisus:** it was half a statement and half a question

 

 **jisus:** there’s a new cafe that just opened not long ago a street down from my school

 

 **jisus:** and they specialise in eggs

 

 **jisus:** are y’all interested??

 

 **cave voice:** sure

 

 **binsual:** i hate that shopping district

 

 **jisus:** me too

 

 **jisus:** but eggs :)

 

 **binsual:** wdym me too

 

 **binsual:** your dorm is literally across the street from the shopping district

 

 **jisus:** …...your point is?

 

 **binsual:** you essentially live there

 

 **jisus:** therefore??

 

 **binsual:** how can you hate it

 

 **jisus:** life

 

 **binsual:** i

 

 **binsual:** fuck whatever

 

 **binsual:** what does the cafe have

 

 **cave voice:** eggs :))

 

 **b.chan:** by the way lix and jisungie go to the same school

 

 **jisus:** oh dad

 

 **jisus:**  i forgot about you

 

 **jisus:** wait

 

 **jisus:** WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL??????

 

 **cave voice:** i Guess????

 

 **jisus:** WHY HAVENT I SEEN YOU AROUND

 

 **cave voice:** you don’t know what i look like??

 

 **jisus:** oh yeah

 

 **jisus:** oh dang maybe we met before

 

 **jisus:** oh dAMN maybe we walked past each other like in those dramas about fate and destiny and all that

 

 **jisus:** dAmn

 

 **jisus:** WAIT NO

 

 **jisus:** I SAW YOU IN CHAN HYUNG'S IG STORY

 

 **jisus:** I KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE

 

 **jisus:** oh ok then i legit have NOT seen you around...

 

 **cave voice:** how is your brain still working Like This at this hour

 

 **jisus:** like what?

 

 **binsual:** it gets worse as it gets later _@cave voice_

 

 **cave voice:** oh worm

 

 **cave voice:** oh but why do you hate that shopping district binnie

 

 **binsual:** oh..

 

 **binsual:** its always overcrowded and i see people i don’t wanna see

 

 **cave voice:** ahhhhh

 

 **cave voice:** ok ok that valid

 

 **binsual:** you still havent explained your freckles

 

 **binsual:** i didnt see ANY 

 

 **cave voice:** oh yeah

 

 **cave voice:** i 

 

 **cave voice:** wear makeup 

 

 **binsual:** ok pretty boy

 

 **cave voice:** SDFHDAFHAKJFH PRETTY BOY

 

 **cave voice:** im not but thank!!

 

 **cave voice:** if you wanna see them 

 

 **binsual:** i do

 

 **cave voice:** okayyyyyy i'll wear less makeup next friday? :)

 

 **binsual:** sure!!!!!

 

 **jisus:** we are digressing

 

 **jisus:**  M Y   E G G S

 

 **jisus:** [screenshot]

 

 **jisus:** [screenshot]

 

 **jisus:** [screenshot]

 

 **jisus:** [link]

 

 **jisus:** that’s the link to the menu

 

 **jisus:** E

 

 **binsual:** yes yes we get it

 

 **binsual:**  Y O U R   E G G S

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[3racha]**   
3:29am

**jisus:** oK PrEtTY bOy

 

 **binsual:** u better watch your fuckin mouth im warnin g you now

 

 **jisus:** make me

 

 **binsual:** i wonder if minho hyung would appreciate some screenshots from this chat...

 

 **jisus:**...

 

 **jisus:** you wouldnt

 

 **binsual:** fuckin try me

 

 **jisus:** FINE.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[alright children behave]  
** 3:36am

 **cave voice:** oo the menu looks good

 

 **cave voice:** oh but the price is gonna rip a hole in my wallet

 

 **cave voice:** i am but

 

 **cave voice:** a sad broke student (pepe hands)

 

 **jisus:** arent we all

 

 **binsual:** i guess we’re eating eggs then

 

 **jisus:** N I C E 

 

 **b.chan:** good job kids

 

 **b.chan:** it took a full hour but you guys got it done

 

 **b.chan:** ok enjoy your playdate don’t break things

 

 **b.chan:** and go the heck to sleep dont you guys have class tomorrow

 

 **jisus:** bold of you to assume i’m going to sleep

 

 **cave voice:** bold of you to assume i’d go to class

 

 **b.chan:** .

 

 **cave voice:** I Immediately Regret My Statement,

 

 **jisus:** IM SORRY CHAN HYUNG DONT BAN ME FROM THE STUDIO

 

 **jisus:** gOOD NIGHT DADDY

 

 **cave voice:** I Will Go To Sleep Now, Good Night Parental Figure, I Will Be Attending Classes Tomorrow

 

 **binsual:** he never learns does he…

 

 **b.chan:** changbin

 

 **binsual:** IM IN MY BED ALREADY

 

 **b.chan:** good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[b.chan - w.jin]**   
3:41am

**b.chan:** what did i do in my past life to deserve custody of three kids

 

 **w.jin:** what are you doing up at this hour??

 

 **b.chan:** taking care of said children

 

 **b.chan:** what are YOU doing up at this hour?

 

 **w.jin:** i have a work shift dumbass

 

 **b.chan:** riiiiiiiight

 

 **w.jin:** i see the children are doing some damage to your braincells

 

 **w.jin:** which ones are causing the damage this time?

 

 **b.chan:** first of all

 

 **b:chan:** bold of you to assume that i have any braincells left to destroy

 

 **w.jin:** chan you're literally doing a double major in music and social sciences

 

 **w.jin:** if anything, you have ALL the braincells

 

 **b.chan:** ASDFKDSJSHDHHK

 

 **b.chan** : SECONDLY

 

 **b.chan:** it's all three kids... i made a group chat for them

 

 **b.chan:** set up a little playdate for them because lix wouldnt stop complaining about not having other friends

 

 **w.jin:** ok valid reason

 

 **w.jin:** so why are you texting me and not going to sleep now?

 

 **b.chan:** i have a paper due in less than 9 hours haha

 

 **w.jin:** well, your usual seat is empty 

 

 **b.chan:** i KNOW

 

 **b.chan:** its ass o clock who the heck is even going to be at the cafe now

 

 **w.jin:** me

 

 **w.jin:** and you apparently

 

 **b.chan:** sjdhfkjshadlkjahlsfkj

 

 **w.jin:** i'll go prepare your iced americano

 

 **b.chan:** thank u hhhhhhhhh

 

 **w.jin:** see you in a bit

 

 **b.chan:** yeah!! see you in a bit wooj!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooj! wooj is finally here!!
> 
> also not that ya'll care and im oversharing but i went for a few cafe/cupsleeve events for changbin's birthday (there was one event called 3racha-ngbin, it was cute. everyone in the cafe 'ooooo'ed in sync when they started playing side effects) and my friend pointed out that i was probably the oldest in the cafe because she could see people doing practice o-level papers and i legit died on the inside... im old.....
> 
> AS ALWAYS! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!!! luv u guys sorry 4 updating only once a month


	7. you only love me because i periodically give you cold bean juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cave voice: its time for some
> 
> cave voice: Conflicted Decision Making Time™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might get a little confusing because this time it jumps between convos because of the timings,, im so sorry,,,,,,,,,,

**[“welcome to the house of God” - hwang hyunjin]**  
3:40am 

**cave voice:** its time for some

 

 **cave voice:** Conflicted Decision Making Time™️

 

 **cave voice:** if i sleep now i dont know if i can wake up in time for class

 

 **cave voice:** but if i dont i might pass out in my 8am class

 

 **cave voice:** SO WHAT WILL IT BE…

 

 **cave voice:** Tune In At 6/7am To Find Out !

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[w.jin - b.chan]**  
5:27am 

**w.jin:** how’s your paper coming along?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[b.chan - w.jin]**  
6:11am 

**b.chan:** it’s coming around i guess

 

 **b.chan:** sorry i didnt check my phone

 

 **w.jin:** nah don’t apologise

 

 **w.jin:** you need another americano?

 

 **b.chan:** i love you so much

 

 **w.jin:** of course

 

 **b.chan:** why don’t you just ask me directly though

 

 **b.chan:** we are literally only seperated by 1 (one) counter

 

 **w.jin:** didn’t wanna disturb you

 

 **w.jin:** you had that look you have when you’re focused

 

 **b.chan:** how did i ever live without you wooj

 

 **w.jin:** beats me

 

 **w.jin:** dying in your dorm with cans of red bull and empty cup noodles around your desk? hahahhah

 

 **b.chan:** (•́ɞ•̀)

 

 **b.chan:**  don’t mock me (•́ɞ•̀)

 

 **w.jin:** ok then shut up and go back to focusing, i’ll bring your americano to you

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[b.chan - w.jin]**  
6:14am 

**b.chan:** i love uuuuuuuu

 

 **w.jin:** you only love me because i periodically give you cold bean juice

 

 **b.chan:** nooooo

 

 **b.chan:** i luv u so maaach

 

 **w.jin:** has the coffee finally killed your remaining brain cells

 

 **b.chan:** you brought me a croissant :(

 

 **b.chan:** with banana :(

 

 **b.chan:** a toasted croissant with sliced bananas and a little honey in it :(

 

 **b.chan:** and my iced americano :(

 

 **b.chan:** wooj :(

 

 **b.chan:** i love u so fucking much :(

 

 **w.jin:** i figured you needed at least some kind of sustenance before you passed out from living on just iced americanos

 

 **w.jin:** enjoy your breakfast yeah?

 

 **b.chan:** wooj :(

 

 **w.jin:** yes??

 

 **b.chan:** come sit with me :(

 

 **b.chan:** with ur ridiculous latte :(

 

 **w.jin:** promise you’ll focus on your work?

 

 **b.chan:** promise!!

 

 **w.jin:** ok gimme a sec i need to set up some stuff for the morning crowd later

 

 **b.chan:** :)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - w.jin]**  
6:32am 

**ambidex:** hey hyung

 

 **w.jin:** you’re gonna be late

 

 **ambidex:** im sorry i might be a little late for my shift

 

 **ambidex:** wtf

 

 **w.jin:** it’s ok

 

 **ambidex:** how did you know

 

 **w.jin:** when you start your text with ‘hey hyung’ instead of your usual ‘hyung’ it’s a dead giveaway

 

 **w.jin:** its either you

 

 **w.jin:** a. want something

 

 **w.jin:** b. are sorry

 

 **ambidex:** okkkkkkkkkkk

 

 **ambidex:** anyways i’ll be at most 10 mins late im so sorry

 

 **w.jin:** yeah it’s alright 10 mins isnt much

 

 **ambidex:** see u soon!!!!! im zooming over!!

 

 **w.jin:** okays 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **[“welcome to the house of God” - hwang hyunjin]**  
6:51am 

**cave voice:** 5 alarms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[“welcome to the house of God” - hwang hyunjin]**  
8:06am

 **myday president:** i still dont understand why you decided to schedule 8am classes

 

 **myday president:** how are you holding up

 

 **cave voice:**  thought it would help me fix my sleep schedule

 

 **cave voice:** shouldnt have slept

 

 **cave voice:**  now im a weird mix of both tired AND rested 

 

 **cave voice:** i feel like shit

 

 **cave voice:** i Regret™️ everything

 

 **myday president:** using your phone in class huh

 

 **cave voice:** the vibration from your text woke me up from sleeping with my eyes open

 

 **myday president:** wow

 

 **myday president:** i know you’re going through a lot right now

 

 **myday president:** just know

 

 **myday president:** you did this to yourself

 

 **myday president:** dont die in class lol see you at lunch later

 

 **cave voice:** oh shite i forgot about the lunch thing

 

 **myday president:** :-)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[w.jin - b.chan]**  
9:04am 

**w.jin:** channie

 

 **w.jin:** im heading home first ok

 

 **w.jin:** my shift is over

 

 **w.jin:** good luck with your paper, text me if you wanna get lunch later or something

 

 **w.jin:** or maybe dinner would be more practical, assuming you’d head back to your dorm and crash after submitting your paper

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[b.chan - w.jin]**  
9:37am 

**b.chan:** sorry hhshsdfsdfhsjfsdj

 

 **b.chan:** get some rest wooj!!

 

 **b.chan:** thank u for the croissant and the iced americanos

 

 **b.chan:** you know me so well!!!!! i’ll text u about dinner after ive submitted my paper!! luv u!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[“welcome to the house of God” - hwang hyunjin]**  
9:41am 

**prince:** i still dont understand why *THE BOTH OF YOU decided to schedule classes before 10

 

 **prince:** also where’s jeongin why didn’t he reply shouldnt he be awake too?

 

 **f0x:** its just felix hyung always making questionable decisions

 

 **f0x:** let me know when there’s something new

 

 **prince:** .

 

 **prince:** wow is the baby in a bad mood today?

 

 **f0x:** no

 

 **f0x:** im just annoyed by the fact that i have to do math

 

 **f0x:** who the heck came up with algebra

 

 **f0x:** why the heck is calculus a thing

 

 **f0x:** how the heck are mathematical graphs supposed to help me in my daily life

 

 **prince:** wow the baby is in a bad mood today.

 

 **prince:** wanna skip the rest of your classes to hang with us during our lunch!!

 

 **myday president:** hyunjin dont be a bad influence

 

 **prince:** sddjshdhshjkksjdj seungminnie

 

 **prince:** im not being a bad influence ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 

 **myday president:** suuuure jinnie

 

 **myday president:** _@f0x_ what time is your break though lol

 

 **f0x:** 12

 

 **f0x:** why?

 

 **myday president:** you’re not allowed to skip school but i can still play pubg with you during your break if you wanna

 

 **f0x:** seungmin hyung being nice?

 

 **myday president:** you can go back to your math, ungrateful child

 

 **f0x:** ok im sorry please play pubg with me later hyung

 

 **myday president:** lmk when you’re ready

 

 **myday president:** and stop using your phone in class

 

 **myday president:** you too jinne _@prince_

 

 **prince:** ok (´･з･)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - w.jin]**  
10:21am 

**ambidex:** hyung

 

 **w.jin:** yeah?

 

 **ambidex:** sorry if im overstepping here but

 

 **ambidex:** are you and chan hyung a thing

 

 **w.jin:** ??

 

 **w.jin:** we’re friends?

 

 **ambidex:** huh.

 

 **ambidex:** have you watched his instagram story today

 

 **w.jin:** yeah?

 

 **w.jin:** why?

 

 **ambidex:** he called you his love

 

 **w.jin:** oh

 

 **w.jin:** yeah it’s platonic haha

 

 **ambidex:** hmm…………….

 

 **w.jin:** dont like the number of dots you have there

 

 **w.jin:** also dont like the fact that your shift is until 12pm today

 

 **w.jin:** don’t bother channie ok

 

 **w.jin:** let him finish his paper

 

 **ambidex:** hMmMM………………

 

 **w.jin:** hm i wonder what our manager will say if he knew you were late for work today

 

 **ambidex:** ok ok ok ok ok

 

 **ambidex:** i wont bother him

 

 **w.jin:** good.

 

 **ambidex:** until after he finishes his paper

 

 **w.jin:** ...disappointed but not surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadass googled "korean high school math syllabus" to check if what they learnt was the same as what i had learnt because what the hell is school anymore i graduated like 4 years ago
> 
> anyways Happy Jisung Day today (14/9) and Happy Felix Day tomorrow (15/9) and Happy Seungmin Day a week after lix (22/9). happy birthday virgo babies !! i lov u guys !! hope you guys never see this !! ❤︎


	8. lets just say im a curious widdle boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w.jin: fuck
> 
> ambidex: A SINGULAR fuck
> 
> ambidex: FROM WOOJIN HYUNG
> 
> ambidex: this is serious SERIOUS huh.

**[b.chan - w.jin]  
** 8:47pm  

**b.chan:** have you eaten?

 

 **b.chan:** sorry i crashed when i got back 

 

 **w.jin:** nuh uh

 

 **b.chan:** wanna go get something with me? 

 

 **w.jin:** was waiting for you to wake up

 

 **b.chan:** YOU DIDNT EAT?? TO WAIT FOR ME?? 

 

 **b.chan:** WOOJ???????????? 

 

 **w.jin:** yep

 

 **w.jin:** what do you wanna eat 

 

 **b.chan:** WHY DIDNT YOU EAT

 

 **w.jin:** said i was waiting for you so hurry up and pick something to eat 

 

 **b.chan:** WOOJINNIE 

 

 **w.jin:** chan if you don’t pick somewhere or something to eat i’m going to go to your dorm and make you regret making me wait for you 

 

 **w.jin:** if i tolerate your bad beverage choices at ass o clock, you have to tolerate me waiting to eat with you 

 

 **b.chan:** wanna just get macs or something 

 

 **w.jin:** meet you at the usual 

 

 **w.jin:** ill let you know when im near 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[w.jin - b.chan]  
** 9:24pm  

**w.jin:** 5 mins away

 

 **b.chan:** okayyyyyy see you in a bit !

  


* * *

 

 

 **[w.jin - b.chan]  
** 11:48pm 

**w.jin:** you know you didn’t have to run with me to the bus stop right

 

 **b.chan:** yeah but i wanted to 

 

 **b.chan:** i mean it’s the last bus of the day, didn’t want you to miss it 

 

 **w.jin:** mm and what if i had

 

 **b.chan:** would’ve called a taxi for you 

 

 **b.chan:** its late i can’t believe we talked for that long

 

 **b.chan:** get home safely !! let me know when you’ve reached home ok !! 

 

 **w.jin:** yes chan 

 

 **w.jin:** you don’t have to keep saying that every time we stay out late 

 

 **w.jin:** i know the routine 

 

 **b.chan:** i can hear your sigh 

 

 **w.jin:** shut uppp

  


* * *

 

 

 **[w.jin - b.chan]  
** 12:56am 

**w.jin:** im willing to bet your next ice americano that you’ve passed out already but i just reached home

 

 **w.jin:**  thanks for dinner, rest well Channie <3

 

 **b.chan:** guess you’re paying for my next ice americano <3 

 

 **w.jin:** CHAN

 

 **b.chan:** yes woojinnie :3 

 

 **w.jin:** god, im gonna give you decaf for your next americano because you used “:3” 

 

 **b.chan:** you wouldn’t :3 

 

 **b.chan:** you know how much i need it when im completing my assignments (•́ɞ•̀)

 

 **b.chan:** and i know how much you care for me uwu

 

 **w.jin:** watch my words Christopher Bang your next drink is gonna be decaf

 

 **w.jin:** go the heck to sleep

  


* * *

 

 

 **[w.jin - ambidex]  
** 1:00am 

**w.jin:** shit

  


* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - w.jin]  
** 1:06am 

**ambidex:** oh hello 

 

 **ambidex:** what brings you to text me on this wonderous early morning

 

 **w.jin:** cut your shit before i tell our manager about yesterday 

 

 **ambidex:** ok sorry 

 

 **ambidex:** but whats up though

 

 **ambidex:** you rarely text me this late

 

 **ambidex:** *early, technically

 

 **w.jin:** chan

**ambidex:** O HO?

 

 **ambidex:** wait did you mean he’s up as in he’s awake or it has something to do with him

 

 **ambidex:** because its common knowledge that he’s always awake at this time

 

 **w.jin:** it has something to do with him

 

 **ambidex:** O HO?

 

 **w.jin:** remember how you asked about how he called me his love a few hours ago

 

 **w.jin:** and i said it was platonic?

 

 **ambidex:** O HO?

 

 **w.jin:** i think maybe it isnt as platonic on my end as i thought…

 

 **ambidex:** O HOOOOOOOOOH

 

 **w.jin:** if you o ho one more time im not telling you anything else

 

 **ambidex:** but then you’ll have no one to turn to hH HMM :-)

 

 **w.jin:** at least tone it down

 

 **ambidex:** o ho.

 

 **w.jin:** fuck

 

 **ambidex:** A SINGULAR fuck

 

 **ambidex:** FROM WOOJIN HYUNG

 

 **ambidex:** this is serious SERIOUS huh.

 

 **w.jin:** it cant not be platonic minho

 

 **ambidex:** uhhh

 

 **ambidex:** why not

 

 **w.jin:** cause he probably doesnt like me other than as a friend

 

 **ambidex:** and what makes you say that

 

 **w.jin:** i dont know 

 

 **w.jin:** i just 

 

 **w.jin:** know.

 

 **ambidex:** so which is it, you do know or you dont know

 

 **w.jin:** i mean 

 

 **w.jin:** i dont even know his sexuality

 

 **w.jin:** and all his past relationships have been with girls

 

 **w.jin:** he’s probably straight isnt he

 

 **ambidex:** bold of you to assume i’d be friends with someone who isnt remotely queer

 

 **ambidex:** and just because you’ve only seen him in relationships with girls it doesnt mean he’s strictly straight

 

 **ambidex:** he could be bi, you never know until you ask

 

 **w.jin:** how the hell am i supposed to ask???

  


* * *

 

 

 **[b.chan - w.jin]  
** 1:18am 

**b.chan:** YOU go the heck to sleep

  


**b.chan:** sorry, was taking a shower

  


* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - w.jin]  
** 1:18am 

**w.jin:** “Hello Christopher Bang May I Know What’s Your Sexuality As I’ve Only Seen You In Relationships With Girls And I Don’t Want To Be Rude And Assume Your Sexuality, I’m Only Asking Because I’m Having Troubles With My Own Feelings And I Think I May Like You More Than As A Friend” ???????????

 

 **w.jin:** ???????????!@?!?#@?#?!

 

 **ambidex:** wow you’re really going through the works huh

 

 **ambidex:** but that’s a really nice summary of whats happening 

 

 **ambidex:** maybe cut back on the whole “im only asking cause i have troubles with my own feelings” part

 

 **w.jin:** IM BEING SERIOUS HERE

 

 **ambidex:** so am i hyung

 

 **ambidex:** if you guys are that close

 

 **ambidex:** im sure chan hyung would be open to discuss his sexuality with you?

 

 **w.jin:** gosh this is giving me such a headache

 

 **w.jin:** and i still have an early afternoon shift tomorrow before my classes

 

 **w.jin:** i’m gonna go eat some painkillers and call it a night

 

 **w.jin:** thanks for listening to me

 

 **ambidex:** yeah go get some rest hyung

 

 **ambidex:** but you know you cant keep running from your problems right?

 

 **w.jin:** tell me that again during our next shift together and when i’ve have enough lattes in my system

 

 **ambidex:** ‘night hyung

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[w.jin - b.chan]  
** 1:24am 

**w.jin:** we BOTH go the heck to sleep

 

 **b.chan:** ok fine

 

 **w.jin:** PROMISE ME

 

 **w.jin:** that you’ll try and sleep within the next hour

 

 **b.chan:** (•́ɞ•̀) promise

 

 **w.jin:** good

 

 **w.jin:** good night channie

 

 **b.chan:** g’night!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - b.chan]  
** 1:39am 

**ambidex:** wassup chan hyuuuuuung

 

 **ambidex:** wanna ask you a few questions

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - b.chan]  
** 1:52am 

**ambidex:** stop being a coward and reply my messages i know you’re awake and reading your notifications

 

 **ambidex:** woojin hyung isnt gonna see you being online he went to sleep he has an early afternoon shift tomorrow

 

 **b.chan:** but i promised wooj i’d go to sleep 

 

 **ambidex:** HELLO

 

 **ambidex:** well you gotta answer my questions now or i’ll screenshot the chat and send it to woojin hyung

 

 **b.chan:** …

 

 **b.chan:** dont be a snake

 

 **b.chan:** what are your questions tho

 

 **ambidex:** do you like woojin hyung?

 

 **b.chan:** ?????

 

 **b.chan:** out of the blue??

 

 **ambidex:** i just took a screenshot

 

 **b.chan:** ok ok ok dont send it

 

 **b.chan:** yeah i like woojin?

 

 **b.chan:** don’t you like him too??

 

 **ambidex:** oh, no,

 

 **ambidex:** i meant like

 

 **ambidex:** romantically 

 

 **b.chan:** oh

 

 **b.chan:** why would you ask that though

 

 **b.chan:** at 2am no less

 

 **ambidex:** hmmmmmmmmmm

 

 **ambidex:** lets just say im a curious widdle boy 

 

 **ambidex:** and also you called him your love in your ig stories

 

 **ambidex:** and basically all your ig stories are just woojin hyung

 

 **ambidex:** i mean, if i didnt know you were good friends i’d think you have a crush on him

 

 **b.chan:** well

 

 **b.chan:** we ARE good friends

 

 **b.chan:** and woojin seems ok with me calling him love, i mean, its platonic?

 

 **b.chan:** i do love him though

 

 **b.chan:** and i love you too

 

 **ambidex:** hyung 

 

 **b.chan:** yes minho

 

 **ambidex:** i wont tell him 

 

 **b.chan:** tell what to who?

 

 **ambidex:** i wont tell woojin hyung you like him more than a friend

 

 **b.chan:** is this a joke?

 

 **b.chan:** i know you love joking around but we really arent like that

 

 **b.chan:** me and woojin are just good friends.

 

 **b.chan:** if you want to send that screenshot to woojin then go ahead.

 

 **b.chan:** good night minho. 

 

 **ambidex:** hey no

 

 **ambidex:** wait hyung

 

 **ambidex:** i wasnt gonna send the screenshot anyways

 

 **ambidex:** come back 

 

 **ambidex:** HYUNG

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - b.chan]  
** 2:24am 

**ambidex:** hyung 

 

 **ambidex:** hyung its not a prank 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - b.chan]  
** 2:31am 

**ambidex:** hyung im sorry 

 

 **ambidex:** it really wasnt a prank or joke

 

 **ambidex:** …

 

 **ambidex:** please dont be mad with me

 

 **ambidex:** good night hyung

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **[ambidex - jisus]  
** 2:36am 

**ambidex:** ugh i fucked up

 

 **jisus:** whats wrong

 

 **ambidex:** cant tell you the full thing but 

 

 **ambidex:** i think i pissed someone off

 

 **jisus:** wouldnt be the first time :/

 

 **ambidex:** this is serious han jisung

 

 **jisus:** oh my full name 

 

 

 **jisus:** who’d you piss off??

 

 **ambidex:** chan hyung

 

 **jisus:** YOU PISSED OFF CHAN HYUNG?

 

 **jisus:** what’d you do??

 

 **jisus:** damn you fucked up big time

 

 **ambidex:** yeah no shit

 

 **jisus:** i mean sure yeah ive made chan hyung annoyed like

 

 **jisus:** a billion times 

 

 **jisus:** but

 

 **jisus:** i only ever made chan hyung Angry™️

 

 **jisus:** 1 (one) time

 

 **jisus:** i never wanted him to be angry at me ever again

 

 **jisus:** i’d rather be dead than have chan hyung be Angry™️ with me

 

 **ambidex:** you’re not HELPING the SITUATION

 

 **jisus:** okayyyy jeez

 

 **jisus:** how’d you piss him off though

 

 **jisus:** i say i never want him to be angry with me ever again but it’s really hard to piss him off

 

 **ambidex:** cant tell you what exactly but

 

 **ambidex:** basically i just kept asking him a question and pressing him about it

 

 **jisus:** :/

 

 **jisus:** doesnt sound like something he’d get pissed over though

 

 **jisus:** so it isnt the How but the What

 

 **ambidex:** no shit

 

 **jisus:** but you cant tell me the What

 

 **jisus:** WELP

 

 **jisus:** ur on your own buddy cant help you there

 

 **jisus:** i love you but as ive said

 

 **jisus:** ive experienced chan hyungs anger once

 

 **jisus:** O N C E

 

 **jisus:** i’ll go to your funeral

 

 **jisus:** what flowers would you like

 

 **ambidex:** ugh screw off jisung

 

 **ambidex:** im just gonna sleep this away and hope for the best

 

 **jisus:** well, usually chan hyung’s emotions get a reset after sleeping

 

 **jisus:** but

 

 **jisus:** its chan hyung

 

 **ambidex:** so you’re saying im doomed

 

 **ambidex:** you’re so supportive

 

 **jisus:** right?? 

 

 **jisus:** haha kidding

 

 **jisus:** nah you’ll be fine hyung

 

 **jisus:** chan hyung isnt the type to hold grudges 

 

 **jisus:** you are :)

 

 **ambidex:** you better watch it squirrel boy or i’m not buying chocolate cake for you anymore

 

 **jisus:** nooo dont stop buying me chocolate cake you’re so sexy aha

 

 **ambidex:** did you just pull a dead meme on me at 2:51am

 

 **jisus:** ...maybe?

 

 **ambidex:** you’re dead to me

 

 **jisus:** as you are to chan hyung

 

 **ambidex:** .

 

 **jisus:** IM JOKING

 

 **jisus:** IM REALLY JOKING

 

 **ambidex:** you better fucking be. 

 

 **jisus:** I AM

 

 **jisus:** WELL LOOK AT THE TIME

 

 **jisus:** HOO BOY ITS LATE, IM GOING TO SLEEP

 

 **jisus:** HYUNG YOU SHOULD SLEEP TOO

 

 **jisus:** EVERYTHING IS BETTER AFTER A GOOD SLEEP

 

 **jisus:** LOVE U HYUNG GOOD NIGHT SLEEP TIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O HO ! plot development !
> 
> if any of you guys were betting that i might put up a chapter for minho's birthday(25/10), u were right, except you need to know that i procrastinate a lot, which lead to it being late... ANYWAYS! im going for a minho birthday event tomorrow hhhshgsjdhj excited!
> 
> please let me know if any of ya'll got the extremely niche reference of the title of this chapter....... it doesnt have to do with skz but another group i've been into lately
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!! they're my biggest source of motivation (besides skz of course). thank you for following this fic and patiently waiting for updates!! love you guys!!


	9. ur not yongbok ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> b.chan: Productivity™️
> 
> b.chan: Efficiency™️
> 
> jisus: STUPIDITY™️
> 
> jisus: You Need To Fucking Sleep-y™️

**[jisus - b.chan]  
** 6:48am 

**jisus:** how is our beloved genius producer bang channie hyung doing on this lovely morning

 

**b.chan:** what?

 

**b.chan:** how are you even awake??

 

**jisus:** lets just say we’ve been over this before and that its nothing new and carry on with the conversation

 

**b.chan:** maybe you should stop drinking all those energy drinks

 

**jisus:** noooooooo

 

**jisus:** how am i supposed to pull off my facade of a normal functioning human being without getting my energy from energy drinksssssss

 

**b.chan:** ...if you ever wanna just

 

**b.chan:** have a cup of tea and chat

 

**b.chan:** please remember that you live two traffic lights away from my school and my dorm is always open for you

 

**b.chan:** no matter how late it gets

 

**jisus:** ..thanks hyung

 

**jisus:** i really appreciate that

 

**jisus:** ANYWAYS

 

**jisus:** how is our lovely cutie handsome talanted bang channie hyung doing on this beautiful morning

 

**b.chan:** okay

 

**jisus:** okay?

 

**b.chan:** great actually

 

**jisus:** great???

 

**jisus:** GREAT???????????????????

 

**b.chan:** yeah i’ve finished arranging two songs and a demo for another and a guide for 3 others

 

**jisus:** you WHAT

 

**jisus:** JESUS

 

**b.chan:** i go by bang chan 

 

**jisus:** what the fuck you didnt sleep??

 

**b.chan:** i did?

 

**jisus:** YEAH RIGHT YOU SLEPT

 

**jisus:** LEMME GUESS,,

 

**jisus:** YOU SLEPT LIKE

 

**jisus:** 40 MINUTES

 

**b.chan:** 30 actually

 

**b.chan:** but yeah

 

**jisus:** THATS NOT SLEEPING

 

**b.chan:** i could be saying the same shit to you but here i am, 

 

**b.chan:** with my 2 songs, a demo and 3 guides

 

**b.chan:** Productivity™️

 

**b.chan:** Efficiency™️

 

**jisus:** STUPIDITY™️

 

**jisus:** You Need To Fucking Sleep-y™️

 

**jisus:** dont you have classes today!!

 

**b.chan:** what about them

 

**jisus:** you stupid double major ur gonna burn out your singular brain cell that we as a group are supposed to share even before i get to use it again

 

**jisus:** how tf are you gonna stay awake in class?? 

 

**jisus:** HUH!!1!!!11!1

 

**b.chan:** coffee

 

**jisus:** at this rate if i cut you ur just gonna bleed iced americanos

 

**b.chan:** possibly :/

 

**jisus:** i dont have to go find minho hyung for ice americanos anymore i could just cut you

 

**b.chan:** I guess.

 

**b.chan:** but u dont even get iced americanos

 

**b.chan:** only ur iced chocolate and iced mochas

 

**jisus:** pssh never mind that

 

**jisus:** but actually wait no

 

**jisus:** i still wanna go see minho hyung

 

**jisus:** hyung?

 

**b.chan:** what.

 

**jisus:** uhhhh

 

**jisus:** wanna go to the cafe before your classes

 

**jisus:** i know you dont have lab until like

 

**jisus:** 11

 

**b.chan:** no thanks

 

**b.chan:** i gotta work on more stuff

 

**b.chan:** sorry jisungie 

 

**jisus:** butttttttt

 

**jisus:** i wanna see minho hyunggggggg

 

**jisus:** and you get to see woojin hyunggggggggg

 

**jisus:** and we can both get coffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

**b.chan:** sorry jisungie i just don’t feel like going over 

 

**b.chan:** not for a while at least

 

**jisus:** :(((((((

 

**jisus:** okay

 

**jisus:** can i go over to your place

 

**jisus:** i got some lyrics and ideas

 

**b.chan:** uh wait brb 

 

**b.chan:** someone is knocking on my door?????

 

**jisus:** okay :~)

 

**b.chan:** han jisung 

 

**jisus:** hello :~)

 

**b.chan:** i didn’t say you could come over YET

 

**jisus:** :~(

 

**jisus:** but I missed uuuwuueuruyeuehduehjd

 

**jisus:** bang channie hyuyuujngnhnhabfmhdjdisnggg

 

**jisus:** OKAY STOP TACKLING ME

 

**b.chan:** we’re facing each other why are you still texting 

 

**jisus:** WHY ARE YOU STILL TACKLING MEJSKDHJKFAHLGDNSNSJ

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[jisus - ambidex]  
** 7:30am 

**jisus:** good morning sunshine

 

**jisus:** ur severely fucked

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[ambidex - jisus]  
** 9:02am 

**ambidex:** fuck off 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[ambidex - jisus]  
** 9:17am 

**ambidex:** good morning hannie 

 

**jisus:** finally properly awake huh

 

**ambidex:** yeah so why am I severely fucked again

 

**ambidex:** and why were you even awake that early

 

**jisus:** im in chan hyungs dorm

 

**jisus:** was gonna try and convince him to go to the cafe for some early morning cold bean juice 

 

**jisus:** but he Really Wasn’t Having Any Of That™️

 

**jisus:** anyways

 

**jisus:** you at work yet?

 

**jisus:** i wanna get some coffee :~)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[jisus - ambidex]  
** 9:52am 

**jisus:** hyung? :-? 

 

**jisus:** ignoring me wont make chan less angry at u

 

**jisus:** nor does it keep me away from the cafe~

 

**ambidex:** i can try

 

**jisus:** >:~O

 

**jisus:** meanho hyung wbk 

 

**ambidex:** if you shut up for the next 20 minutes while i work thru the mid-morning crowd i will pay for HALF your coffee

 

**jisus:** minho hyung angel wbk see u in a bit muah :~*

 

**ambidex:** 20 mins

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[dance dance revolution]  
** 11:13am 

**ambidex:** how do u make someone upset at you not upset anymore

 

**prince:** who are you what have you done to minho hyung (ﾟ艸ﾟ;)

 

**ambidex:** oh wait felix

 

**prince:** felix??

 

_ambidex added cave voice_

 

**prince:** felix???? What’d u do to minho hyung???????????

 

**prince:** oh

 

**cave voice:** wdym what did i do to minho hyung

 

**prince:** he’s caring about making someone not upset at him after making them upset!! (。･o･｡)

 

**ambidex:** felix ur nice

 

**ambidex:** how do you make someone not upset with u

 

**ambidex:** which demon did you sell your soul to

 

**ambidex:** jk but u know

 

**cave voice:** UH

 

**cave voice:** i did NOT sell my soul to a demon???????

 

**prince:** if anything which demon did YOU sell ur soul to _@ambidex_

 

**ambidex:** this isnt the time to ask about me

 

**ambidex:** its a serious qn

 

**ambidex:** please

 

**prince:** oh 

 

**prince:** hm ur serious

 

**ambidex:** YEAH?

 

**prince:** okay okay

 

**prince:** idk man who did you upset?

 

**ambidex:** cant tell you

 

**cave voice:** what did you do to upset them?

 

**ambidex:** cant tell you

 

**cave voice:** uhhh

 

**cave voice:** what can you tell us then

 

**ambidex:** i pressured someone about something and idk if they had a revelation or is in denial or idk man but they are angry that i would even bring it up in the first place and now they wont talk to me and i said sorry already and chan hyung has never gotten upset with me and now im really worried

 

**prince:** thats a real long message ur typing there

 

**prince:** it IS long

 

**cave voice:** hmm

 

**cave voice:** maybe give them time?

 

**cave voice:** maybe u just gotta let them think stuff through

 

**cave voice:** if its as you said, that they are in denial about something or had a revelation

 

**cave voice:** then maybe they need some space away to sort through stuff??

 

**cave voice:** eh

 

**cave voice:** my two cents

 

**cave voice:** personally i’ll give them time and then like buy their favourite things to try and cheer them up or like

 

**cave voice:** cuddle i guess

 

**cave voice:** cuddles always works for me :))

 

**prince:** are you asking minho hyung to cuddle with someone

 

**prince:** MINHO?? Hyung??

 

**prince:** yeah anways 

 

**prince:** sounds like ur in a sticky situation there hyung

 

**prince:** but i would take a different approach from felix

 

**prince:** maybe try to talk to them face to face? slowly? dont push too much?

 

**prince:** it’ll be easier to gauge their feelings?

 

**prince:** who knows, maybe he’s not really angry with u

 

**ambidex:** thanks guys

 

**ambidex:** i’ll think about it

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[3racha]  
** 12:20pm 

**jisus:** FRECKLE BOI SIGHTING

 

**jisus:** ITS YA BOI _@binsual_

 

**binsual:** wha

 

**binsual:** he’s nOT my boi

 

**jisus:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**binsual:** ..where are you

 

**jisus:** business block

 

**jisus:** im eating like

 

**jisus:** four tables away from him

 

**binsual:** …………

 

**binsual:** this lecture is until 1…………

 

**b.chan:** no

 

**binsual:** i have yet to say ANYTHING

 

**b.chan:** i know what you’re thinking

 

**b.chan:** you better stay in ur lecture

 

**b.chan:** you’re meeting him in less than a week

 

**jisus:** freckle boy is laughing with someone

 

**jisus:** WAIT WAIT WAIT

 

**jisus:** ITS HWANG HYUNJIN

 

**binsual:** am i supposed to know who that is?

 

**jisus:** he’s the english major who dances and has a youtube channel

 

**binsual:** oh

 

**binsual:** him

 

**jisus:** what a pretty laugh

 

**binsual:** HMM?

 

**binsual:** are you cheating on minho hyung

 

**jisus:** WHAT??

 

**jisus:** im not together with minho hyung?

 

**jisus:** wait i can just text freckle boy in the other group chat

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[alright children behave]  
** 12:26pm  

**jisus:** yo freckle boi

 

**jisus:** hows ur

 

**jisus:** uhhhhhhhhh

 

**jisus:** noodles

 

**cave voice:** what the fuck

 

**jisus:** HAHAHA 

 

**jisus:** looking around like a paranoid maniac

 

**jisus:** ur doing a good imitation of a meerkat

 

**cave voice:** where are you

 

**cave voice:** what do u look like

 

**cave voice:** !!

 

**jisus:** not tellin :~P 

 

**cave voice:** what’s that smiley face

 

**jisus:** dont shame my smiley face

 

**cave voice:** found u

 

**jisus:** wha t

 

**jisus:** HOLY FUC

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[alright children behave]  
** 12:38pm 

 

**binsual:** did jisung die

 

**jisus:** n

 

**jisus:** no

 

**cave voice:** we’re eating together! :))

 

**cave voice:** who knew he had a crush on my friend

 

**binsual:** jisung are you cheating on minho hyung

 

**jisus:** im!! not!! together!! with!! minho!! hyung!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**binsual:** how did you even know it was him anyways _@cave voice_

 

**cave voice:** oh!

 

**cave voice:** simple

 

**cave voice:** he was Very Visibly Upset when i asked about his smiley face

 

**binsual:** ah...

 

**jisus:** ya'll match made in heaven

 

**jisus:** shitting on my artistic smiley face the moment you see it 

 

**jisus:** >:~(

 

**cave voice:** :~)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[3racha]  
** 12:40pm 

**jisus:** they fucking slammed their food trays down on my table

 

**jisus:** i yelled So Loud

 

**jisus:** curse hwang hyunjin and his cute laugh and eye smile

 

**jisus:** and that mole under his eye

 

**jisus:** stupid english major…

 

**jisus:** [photo]

 

**binsual:** he!!

 

**binsual:** F R E C K L E S

 

**b.chan:** why dont u react like this to MY freckles

 

**binsual:** ur not yongbok ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**jisus:** [photo]

 

**jisus:** last photo

 

**jisus:** gotta rush to lecture oops

 

**jisus:** apparently his break is until 1:30 

 

**jisus:** :~)

 

**binsual:** do u know how mf far i am from business block

 

**b.chan:** and yet 

 

**b.chan:** u wanted to skip your lecture and walk across campus just to see him

 

**binsual:** i did NOT say that

 

**b.chan:** you p much implied it 

 

**binsual:** shhshhshshdjhfdsj

 

**b.chan:** calm down man

 

**b.chan:**  you’re meeting him soon

 

**b.chan:** he aint goin anywhere

 

**b.chan:** he better not be

 

**b.chan:** i took SO LONG convincing his parents to allow him to study here

 

**b.chan:** im gonna whoop his ass if he tries to leave

 

**binsual:** okay okay fine

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[w.jin - ambidex]  
** 4:31pm 

**w.jin:** hey your boyfriend is here

 

**w.jin:** he ordered another iced chocolate

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[ambidex - w.jin]  
** 4:50pm 

**ambidex:** for the nth time

 

**ambidex:** jisung isnt my boyfriend

 

**ambidex:** is he still there

 

**w.jin:** whats it to u if he’s here or not

 

**w.jin:** if he aint ur boyfriend

 

**ambidex:** he’s a 

 

**ambidex:** close. friend.

 

**w.jin:** yeah tell that to all the discounts on the iced chocolates and iced mochas i’ve seen in the tally

 

**ambidex:** @ the discounts on the iced chocolates and iced mochas in the tally; han jisung is a close friend of mine

 

**w.jin:** and i thought /i/ was the one running from my problems

 

**w.jin:** yeah he’s still here

 

**w.jin:** you coming back?

 

**ambidex:** maybe.

 

**ambidex:** after i end classes in like 5 mins

 

**w.jin:** okay i’ll tell him to wait for you

 

**ambidex:** thanks woojinnie hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello
> 
> I'd like to start off this speech  
> With a thank you to everyone that - 
> 
> that stuck around and still stayed bookmarked to this. thank you for being patient and waiting for me to update this... many things have happened, happy halloween, merry christmas, happy new year, happy lunar new year... 
> 
> i was Going Through It™️ and was wondering if i should keep woojin in this, and in the end, i started this with woojin and i will finish it with woojin. it'll probably take forever but i will finish this one day and woojin will be in it till the end. 
> 
> anyways serious stuff aside, i chanced upon a rec?? for this fic????? LMAO and in the notes was like "regular chatfic but,, it actually gets updated" or something,, IM SO SORRY @ THE ADMIN HHGGFHGSGHHSH THANK U FOR RECCING 
> 
> but srsly thanks for sticking around


End file.
